It's all his fault
by csifan19
Summary: Sequal to She's back from the dead. For those of you that wanted to find out who Rachel's father is this is the story to read! Hiphuggers all the way. Please R&R. Compplete.
1. Chapter 1

It's all his fault

_Recap:_

_Calleigh's daughter has been missing for ten years. Everyone thought she was dead. When Calleigh has a red light pointed at her head her daughter is the one that saves her. How? Her kidnapper couldn't kill her. After a lot of tears and hugging Calleigh's wish is granted and she is reunited with Rachel. When Rachel goes to see her to borrow some money that's when she sees him. She sees her father again._

Chapter 1

"Rachel? Is that really you?" He grabbed his daughter by the arms and looked up and down. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my god! You…you look just like your mother." His jaw was almost touching the floor. He held her close to him again not being able to believe his daughter was alive.

"I've missed you dad." He gave her a kiss on top of her head. She pulled away and said, "I've gotta go, gonna go to the cinema with some friends."

"Ok honey, have fun and be careful." He gave her a serious look.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Rachel smiled at her dad's concern. "Bye mom!" She yelled behind her.

"Bye sweetie." Came the reply.

Rachel made her way to the elevator, smiling as she waved bye to her parents. _Two days ago I didn't have any parents and now I have them both back. _As she was thinking this her smile got even bigger.

Back at the lab Calleigh went to see how he was. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She smiled.

"I thought I had. How is this even possible? He was getting very confused.

"She said Michael couldn't kill her in the end. But does that really matter, I mean we have our little girl back!" Calleigh looked him in the eye.

"I guess not. She does know we're not longer together doesn't she?"

"Yes don't worry. We were talking last night and she was asking about you."

"Well, I have to get back to work." He walked away. Calleigh could see something was wrong but she just figured he was shocked. She had been so shocked she started to cry. _It affects people in different ways. _She thought to herself.

"What was that all about?" Eric sat next to Calleigh as she sat on the couch in the break room.

"He's a little bit shocked that Rachel is alive." Calleigh said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what has it got to do with him?" Eric put his hand around Calleigh and placed it on her shoulder.

"He's her father!" Calleigh looked into Eric's eyes.

"Jake's her father!!" Eric pulled away from Calleigh and sat back a bit from her.

"Yes." She looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range. Horatio had already left the room. "Look I don't really want people to know so can we keep this between us please?" She looked into his eyes with her big sad emerald eyes. How could he argue with someone that beautiful.

"Okay. It stays between us." He smiled looked around to see if anyone could see them then leaned in and kissed her softly.

Jake got into his car. All he could think about was Rachel. _She shouldn't be alive. All that blood on her floor, if that doesn't belong to her then who does it belong to._ He couldn't get the thought out his head. "This means there's another girl dead somewhere." He said to himself. "I need to tell Calleigh we may need to re-open the case. He got out his car and headed back to her. When he got there he was about to walk in the break room he saw Eric kiss Calleigh. He decided to wait a little while and when Eric pulled away he went in. "Calleigh, I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

"If the blood on Rachel's floor doesn't belong to her then who does it belong to?"

Calleigh sat there thinking for a bit. "We have to re-open the case." She finally said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Calleigh followed Jake out the room but before she left she turned and winked at Eric.

He smiled to himself thinking of what he could do to her that night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So how is it so far? Will update tonight after work. Hope ya'll like it so far! Keep the reviews coming, any suggestions that you may have please let me know. X **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Calleigh and Jake arrived at the unsolved cases at the back of the lab. They spilt up and looked each side of the room. After about twenty-five minutes Jake found it. It was labelled "Rachel Duquesne-Kidnapping." with unsolved stamped over it.

"So why didn't they run the blood?" Jake pulled the box onto the table.

"They did, they told me it was definitely female. But they never run a sample of mine or your DNA for comparison!" Calleigh began rummaging through the box trying to find the blood sample.

Jake was watching Calleigh as she began to get frustrated that she couldn't find it. She felt something on her back, as she turned around she saw Jake with his hand getting lower and lower. "Jake! What are you doing?" She pulled his hand away from her.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy that." Jake whispered in her ear.

"I'm spoken for thank you." She turned her attention back to the box.

"You used to enjoy it." Jake had gone round the back of her and placed his hands on her hips. She tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go. He spun her around and was about to kiss her when she pulled out her gun.

"Leave me alone. I am spoken for." Calleigh gave him a dangerous look.

"I can't believe you'd rather be with Eric than with me!" Jake snapped.

"How do you know about me and Eric?" Calleigh began to yell.

"I saw him. I saw him kiss you. In the break room as well!" Jake got vicious.

Calleigh put her gun back in its holster and said quietly, "Please don't say anything."

"Why not, he told Stetler about us." He wouldn't keep his voice down.

"Yea well I'm glad he did. And yes I would rather be with him than with you." She spun back around and tried to look for the blood. She finally found it and walked to the DNA lab where she saw Maxine Valera.

"Hey Calleigh what'd up?" She seemed cheery.

"Hey, could you run this blood sample for me." Calleigh handed it over to her.

"What case is this for?" Maxine took the sample with a confused look on her face.

"It's from an unsolved case. I have a hunch." Calleigh smiled.

"Oh okay. I'll get right on it." Maxine cut the end off and begun processing it.

"Anything yet?" Calleigh was getting very impatient.

"Uh…yea. A girl called Isabella Garcia." Maxine turned the computer screen so Calleigh could see.

"Three weeks before." Calleigh scanned the screen with her eyes.

"Three weeks before what?" Maxine asked.

"Nothing don't worry." Calleigh said as she came out of her trance. She went to find Jake. When she found him he was still at the table with the box in front of him. He had a little stuff toy rabbit in his hand. He heard her come back in the room.

"She could never sleep without this." He held it up so Calleigh could see it properly. "When she was four she used to ask me every night 'where is snuggles? I want snuggles before I sleep.' We missed out on ten years of her growing up." He placed the rabbit on the table and continued to look through his daughter's toys and cloths from when she was little.

It almost broke Calleigh's heart seeing him like this. She tried to take their minds off it. "Isabella Garcia was taken from her home three weeks before Rachel. It was her blood on Rachel's floor." She kept her gaze on the toy that sit by the box. She felt herself almost break down and cry, but she managed to stop just before the tear escaped.

"Okay, well I'll go talk to her parents." He was about to leave but Calleigh stopped him.

"Is there really any point? I mean they have probably made peace with it now and wont want us to go barging in bringing back bad memories." She just looked at him and he could tell she was still hurting from that night too.

"Wouldn't you want to know what happened?" Jake asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say, all we know is that it is her blood. We don't know where she is." Calleigh put the rabbit back in the box and closed the lid.

"Yea but if it was Rachel, wouldn't you want to know something, even if it is just that her blood was found on the floor of another girls room?" He was placed his hand on her back and rubbed little circles just under her neck.

"No, I wouldn't. I did make peace with the fact that I was never gonna see her again, and I wouldn't want some officer telling me that someone used her blood to pretend to murder another girl." She took one last look at him and stormed off to find Eric. When she looked down at her hand she realised she hadn't put the rabbit back in the box. She went to the ballistics lab when she couldn't find Eric anywhere. She shut the door and drew the blinds to be alone. She was rubbing her thumb up and down the rabbit's belly remembering how much her daughter loved that toy.

"_Mommy where snuggles?" A five year old Rachel screamed at her mother._

"_He should be on your bed honey." Calleigh, who was feeling very tired, staggered into Rachel's room to try and find a small stuffed rabbit. When she saw it wasn't on her daughter's bed she knelt down and found it under the bed covered in dust. She quickly brushed the dust off and gave it to Rachel. Rachel jumped up and down with excitement as Calleigh placed it next to her. She wrapped her small arms around it and snuggled against it. Calleigh gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight. As much as Calleigh loved Rachel she hated that stupid toy. It was so dirty from where Rachel dropped it all the time but you could never get her to let go of it for more than five seconds to wash it. "It's all your fault you know!"_

"_What have I done now?" Jake wrapped his arms around Calleigh and began kissing her neck._

"_You're the one that brought her that flipping rabbit." Calleigh was too tired to be able to enjoy what he was doing._

"_Every child needs something that makes them feel secure. Come on, I think it's time you went to bed." He took a hold of her arm and dragged her to the bedroom._

"_I'm not in the mood Jake." She said as she fell on the bed and within ten minutes she was asleep._

"_Night sweetheart." Jake tucked her in bed and kissed her on her forehead._

Calleigh held snuggles close to her just like Rachel had that night. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks, but she was too weak to fight them off. As she was in deep thought there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked trying to wipe away the tears as quickly as she could.

"It's Eric. Can I come in?"

"Yea." Calleigh gave up with wiping away the tears, she didn't mind Eric seeing her cry.

"What's wrong honey?" Eric rushed over to be next to her.

"I was just thinking about when Rachel was little. She loved this thing so bloody much." She held out the rabbit for Eric to see. He pulled her close and let her cry in his arms. She felt so warm and safe with him, she didn't mind letting those walls, that she had been working so long to keep up, down for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the cinema Rachel couldn't get Calleigh and Jake out her head. She was still mad at Michael for taking her in the first place but also glad in a way that he didn't kill her and that he let her go. She leaned into Tony's arms. She had met Tony at the shop near the school he attended in Louisiana. He hadn't gone into school that day because his mom was sick and he was taking care of her because his dad left before he was born. Michael never put Rachel into the school, he figured he could get found out. She had gone down to the shop to get a few things for a barbeque.

_Rachel managed to grab two packets of hotdog buns and didn't drop all the other stuff she had picked up. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone and dropped everything except the hotdog buns. _

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He bent down, placed his basket on the floor and helped her pick everything up. Once he helped her he grabbed a basket for her. "Hi, my name is Tony."_

"_I'm Rachel." She accepted the basket and walked with Tony to the checkouts. "So why aren't you at school?"_

"_My mom's ill and my dad's not around so I'm looking after her." He smiled. "How about you?"_

"_I don't go to school. Michael said I can't go." She saw his smile disappear. "Oh, don't worry. I don't really mind not going to school. I get to do all sorts of stuff instead."_

"_What do your parents think about it?" Tony asked._

"_I don't know. I live with a guy called Michael. He said my mom told him to look after me." She told him._

_They arrived at the cashier and paid for their things and left, still talking about anything that popped into their heads._

Rachel felt someone shaking her lightly. She had fallen asleep during the film. "Honey the film's over. We've gotta go." She awoke to see Tony's smile. "What is the last thing you remember from the film?"

"She was putting her son to bed!" Rachel answered as she stood up and walked out the cinema.

"That was five minutes into the film." Tony laughed slightly and Rachel punched him playfully in the stomach.

"I've had a lot going on. I was thinking about the first time we met." Rachel held on to his arm as they walked to his car. He dropped her off at the lab because she wanted to see Calleigh. "Why don't you come in?"

"Well, you've only been reunited with your mom for less than twenty four hours so I don't think it is appropriate for me to meet with my girlfriends mother, do you?" Tony kissed Rachel softly on the lips before she got out the car.

She go to the floor of the lab and it seemed almost dead. She walked to the ballistics lab where she was sure she'd be. When she got there the blinds were drawn and the door was shut. As she got closer she could hear voices and she knew exactly who they belonged to. When she walked in she saw her mom in Eric's arms crying. "What's wrong?"

Calleigh jumped when she heard her voice. "Nothing. I thought you were at the cinema!"

"Film's do end you know." She walked over to the other side of her mom. When she went to hold her mom's hand she saw her old rabbit. "Hey snuggles. Where did you find him?" Rachel took the toy from her mom's hand and examined him with her eyes.

"He was in an evidence box." Calleigh sat up from Eric and turned towards Rachel.

"I haven't seen him in ages. I forgot I even had him." Rachel smiled remembering how attached she used to be to it.

"So do you mean that all I had to do to stop you being so attached to it was to put it away in a box!" Calleigh crossed her arms across her chest. "If only I had thought about that when you little, it would have saved me so much trouble."

Rachel laughed at threw the toy on the desk. "So how was the film?" Eric asked.

"It was alright. Well what I saw of it anyway." Rachel smiled.

"What do you mean what you saw of it? You weren't sitting in the back row with a boy was you?" Calleigh seemed cross.

"No, no, no. I may have kinda fell asleep." Rachel looked own at her feet trying not to laugh.

"So how comes you don't have a boyfriend?" Eric smiled at her.

Rachel stood up and went to the door, but before she left she turned around and said, "Who says I don't have a boyfriend!" With that she left, and fast. Calleigh stood up and followed her.

"So you do have a boyfriend!" She said as she grabbed her arm. "I wanna meet him."

"What? Why?" Rachel started to whine.

"Because I wanna make sure he's good enough for my little girl." Calleigh stroked Rachel's hair.

"Do you have to?" She said in a higher pitched voice and stomping her foot.

"Yes. And besides even if you don't tell me who he is then I will still find out. I am good at my job." Calleigh stated.

"A little too good if you ask me."

"Well it's a good job I'm not asking you then isn't it?"

Rachel sighed as she hugged her mom. _Maybe she'll forget about it if I don't say anything about it anymore. _She thought.

As Rachel left the building she dialled her best friend's number to ask her to meet her around the corner. But before she pushed the call button she heard her name be called. She looked around and saw Jake coming towards her. "Hey dad. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me. You know to make up for lost time." Jake asked.

"Yea I'd love to." Rachel cancelled the call and put her phone in her pocket.

Calleigh could see them and wondered where he would take her. So she decided to follow them, not because she didn't trust Jake, but because she was curious what he had planned. She thought it was sweet. She followed him for about fifteen minutes, she had kept about five cars behind so he didn't see her. When they got to the destination Jake took Rachel by the hand and led her around the back of some crates. He had said he wanted to show her something. When they got there she let go of his hand and looked around but there was nothing there.

Calleigh pulled up a few seconds later. She got out her car and called Eric. She had a bad feeling about this. She followed where he had taken her and that's when she saw him.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch didn't do what he was told." Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" When Rachel turned around her smile quickly vanished. "What are you doing?"

"He was suppose to kill you." Jake was holding a gun to Rachel's head. "You came in between us, I just wanted you out of my way. Once your mom thought you were dead we were happier than ever. She had nothing to distract her from me. Then she got this stupid job in Miami and because she didn't have you to worry about she took it. It's your fault we broke up."

"No Jake, it's your fault!" Calleigh had her gun at his head. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter. This time I am going to stop you."

"Oh yea. Just try it." Jake turned back to Rachel.

BANG.

**Ended on another cliff-hanger. Will write another story soon, be patient. Please R&R. **


End file.
